


[Podfic] For Safekeeping

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Podfic for the ficFor Safekeeping, by yours truly.Length: 4:58





	[Podfic] For Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Safekeeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830707) by [hidingfromtrolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingfromtrolls/pseuds/hidingfromtrolls). 

Listen or download [here](https://soundcloud.com/scienceofobsession/for-safekeeping-podfic) on Soundcloud. 


End file.
